Sad but true (zombies por doquier)
by mire2006
Summary: [Songfic] Estoy atrapada en el apocalipsis zombie que jamás imaginé ocurriría. ¿Lograré sobrevivir?, esa es mi intención. Pero no siempre querer es poder. Sonfic creado para la actividad "¡Corre! Los zombies ya llegan" de FFL. [Sad but true - Metallica]


**Songfic**

Mi madre una vez me dijo que, algún día, serviría para algo.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que sería matando zombies? Probablemente nadie. Contando con tantos fracasos amorosos en el cuerpo, un trabajo de mierda en Mc Donalds, y un apartamento que casi no puedo pagar… ella tenía razón. Ese día es hoy.

_**Hey**_

_**I'm your life**_

_**I'm the one who takes you there**_

_**Hey**_

_**I'm your life**_

_**I'm the one who cares**_

_**They**_

_**They betray**_

_**I'm your only true friend now**_

_**They**_

_**They'll betray**_

_**I'm forever there**_

Aquí estoy, enfrentando un maravilloso escenario que ni en mis peores sueños habría imaginado. Una nueva vacuna contra la influenza H1N1, la mayor parte de la población agolpada en los consultorios recibiendo la dosis, un error de fórmula… días después la infección se propaga con horrorosa rapidez y vamos, que ya tienes a casi todos convertidos en zombies malolientes y asquerosos. Menos mal que nunca he confiado en el gobierno, de lo contrario yo habría sido una de ellos desde el principio. De hecho, dudo que haya habido realmente un error en la vacuna. Para mí que estaban experimentando con nosotros y la cosa se les fue de las manos. Al menos esa explicación tiene algo de sentido.

_**I'm your dream, make you real**_

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal**_

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel**_

_**Sad but true**_

Suspiro, mirando el arma que llevo en la mano. Es una escopeta, lo que se traduce en: pocos cartuchos, muerte segura. Bueno, _ya están todos_ _muertos_. Ustedes saben a qué me refiero.

¿Por qué me converso a mí misma?, es patético, y también lo único que conserva mi escasa cordura. Sin embargo, por muy mal que me llevara con mi familia, tener que deshacerme de sus versiones zombies ha hecho estragos en mi autocontrol. Menos mal que mis padres murieron hace años en un accidente… a ellos sí que no hubiera podido tocarlos. Habría preferido ser mordida con ellos.

_**I'm your dream, mind astray**_

_**I'm your eyes while you're away**_

_**I'm your pain while you repay**_

_**You know it's sad but true**_

_**Sad but true**_

Levanto la cabeza y vuelvo a mirar al frente, la ventana sucia no esconde el avance de una horda de infectados hacia mi escondite. Caminan lento y esa es mi ventaja. Reviso rápidamente mis recursos, aún me quedan dos cajas de cartuchos más una ronda completa de disparos, tengo una pequeña pistola en la cintura con suficiente munición, pero he comprobado que las 9mm son casi inservibles contra ellos. A punta de varios tiros conseguí derribar a uno hace rato, y fueron por lo menos 6 balas. Realmente tuve suerte de encontrar esta escopeta, el único problema es que si no tengo la espalda apoyada en alguna parte, el disparo me envía lejos. Y caer en medio de zombies hambrientos no contribuye a mis ánimos de supervivencia.

_**You**_

_**You're my mask**_

_**You're my cover, my shelter**_

_**You**_

_**You're my mask**_

_**You're the one who's blamed**_

_**Do**_

_**Do my work**_

_**Do my dirty work, scapegoat**_

_**Do**_

_**Do my deeds**_

_**For you're the one who's shamed**_

Uhm, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Y cómo es que pienso en comer si ni siquiera puedo ir al baño?, supongo que mi humanidad es fuerte aún en momento como este. Donde cuento con escasas posibilidades de salir con vida de este agujero. Los grupos de sobrevivientes ya se han conformado y se han escondido, tendré que buscarlos aunque deba escarbar la tierra con los dientes.

Y mientras escucho la maravillosa canción hambrienta de los zombies que avanzan hacia mí, tarareo yo otra melodía que nunca me abandona.

_**I'm your dream, make you real**_

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal**_

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel**_

_**Sad but true**_

Sí, triste pero cierto. Es el sentimiento que me aborda mientras pienso en comer algún bocadillo para tener energías. No puedo sobrevivir sin alimentos. No valdría de nada matarlos a todos si a mitad de camino me desmayo por el hambre.

_**I'm your dream, mind astray**_

_**I'm your eyes while you're away**_

_**I'm your pain while you repay**_

_**You know it's sad but true**_

_**Sad but true**_

Se me llena la boca de saliva mientras continúo tarareando mi canción. No hay nada más _cool_ que disparar a los zombies escuchando Metallica, y ya que nadie pone la radio, pues mi voz será mi música. No necesito a nadie. Sólo necesito comer.

¿Por qué los infectados gustan tanto de devorar cerebros?, ¿sabrá rico?, tal vez para ellos sí. Pero para mí…

_**Hate**_

_**I'm your hate**_

_**I'm your hate when you want love**_

_**Pay**_

_**Pay the price**_

_**Pay for nothing's fair**_

_**Hey**_

_**I'm your life**_

_**I'm the one who took you there**_

_**Hey**_

_**I'm your life**_

_**And I no longer care!**_

Mi corazón me da una descarga eléctrica. ¿He pasado los últimos minutos pensando en cómo sería comer cerebro crudo?

Un hilo de saliva corre por mi barbilla y se desliza por mi garganta. Aprieto los puños, porque lo sé. La herida en mi tobillo… entonces sí me habían mordido. Y yo, pobre ilusa, pensando que era sólo un rasguño.

Río. Una risa histérica escapa de mi interior y sé que todo está perdido. En cualquier momento iré a paso de tortuga, arrastrando los pies y babeando por todos lados, con la carne putrefacta pegada al cuerpo y ansiosa de probar cerebros crudos.

_**I'm your dream, make you real**_

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal**_

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel**_

_**Sad but true**_

Bueno, al menos moriré cantando. Triste, pero cierto. ¿Valdrá la pena cargarme a todos los que pueda?, lo más probable es que sea una maniobra inútil. Estamos rodeados… _están_ rodeados. Haré, sin embargo, algo que deje mi escasa conciencia tranquila. Dejaré mis armas con sus municiones en una parte donde alguien pueda encontrarlas. Nunca se sabe a quién ayudaré sin saberlo. Así que con cuidado, me separo del cristal y retrocedo hacia el estante con documentos, dejo la pistola, la escopeta y su respectivo armamento.

Y sigo muerta de hambre…

_**I'm your truth, telling lies**_

_**I'm your reason alibis**_

_**I'm inside, open your eyes**_

_**I'm you…**_

_**Sad but true!**_

Uhm… tal vez un cerebro crudo no sea tan malo como hubiera creído mientras era humana.

Sí, debe ser bien rico.

* * *

¡Hola!, espero que les haya gustado mi nueva locura xD gracias por leerme, ¡saludos!


End file.
